


All That Matters

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday Bloody Doomsday, Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Partially Inspired by Tolkien, Prompt Fic, THAT SCENE, just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: “Rose, hold on,” the Doctor screamed. “Hold on!”





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: knife as well as Doomsday month. 
> 
> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever and her help with the title. <3

“Rose, hold on,” the Doctor screamed. “Hold on!” 

His hearts were balanced on the edge of a knife as he saw her fingers slip on the lever. They strayed a little bit further, but he was powerless to help. The knife twisted and he watched in terror as she fell. _Noooo. It should’ve been him._

At the last moment, Pete appeared. The man caught Rose and the Doctor shared one last look with her before they vanished, missing the void that would’ve consumed them.

He sagged in relief as the breach was sealed. Rose was safe. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
